


Oh, he's noticed

by ALzzza



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Everyone's Big Brother, Duke Thomas Has Several Doubts, Duke Thomas-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, POV Dick Grayson, Self-Doubt, Short & Sweet, in this house we talk about our feelings, let's be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALzzza/pseuds/ALzzza
Summary: “What if I’m not good enough?”Or, Duke and Dick Have A Little Chat.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Oh, he's noticed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nerd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/gifts).



“What if I’m not good enough?”

 _What_?

Dick stares. Opens his mouth, saying, “Duke.” Stares at him a little more, eyes narrowed and assessing. Duke finally shifting, but Dick just says, “You’re _brilliant_. Of course, you’re good enough.”

Duke making a face, nose half screwing in a grimace. Shifts his gaze from Dick, stares at someplace just beside Dick’s elbow.

Says, shifting back on his feet and looking at Dick again, face steel this time, “I _know_.” Shifts, reiterating with a lot less confidence, “I know. I just, uh.” Swallowing back his grievances the same second, looking annoyed, lip screwing up. Says, _eyes moving to Dick again_ , “I do. But.” Swallowing back something. Staring at Dick.

Says after a pause, “I’m not _you guys_.” And Dick stares at him, lips thinning with displeasure. Duke shaking his head, cutting off everything working up Dick’s throat to say, “ _Look_.” Gesturing, “I _know_ ,” with vehemence Dick feels for a _different reason_.

Saying, “But you guys are—” cuts off, waving his hand up before dragging both down and gesturing firmly at Dick. “ _On another level_.” Says, eyes going a little imploring, like he doesn’t think Dick could ever understand but is just _that desperate to talk about it_ , “You’re all so good. At _everything_.” Which Dick thinks is a _huge_ exaggeration but Duke just shakes his head.

Saying, “ _Dick_.” Saying, “You are literally the smartest collection of people I’ve ever _met_.” Shaking his head a little, but this time it’s more to himself. Rocking back on his feet. Saying, “But it’s not just about that.” Gesturing at Dick, looking so _frustrated_ suddenly. Eyes tightening.

“It’s not just that.” Opening his mouth, _cutting off_ —hands clenching with the irritated noise that escapes his throat. Dick shifting closer carefully but doesn’t interrupt. Waiting for Duke to look at him. Expression not even marginally more contained. _Saying_ , “You _protect_ people. You’re _inspiring_.” Looking at Dick, saying with a weight of meaning, _“I’m not_ , okay?” But doesn’t give Dick even a second to interrupt, saying, “I can lead, if I have to.” Shoulders shifting uncomfortably.

Says as Dick’s eyes frown, not looking away, “I could probably figure out this stuff, no problem.” Shoulders hunching up an inch. Says, not looking away, “But I don’t think I can _be_ what you guys are. _To people_ , Dick.” Shaking his head, gaze landing away. Half a sigh when he says, “I don’t _have that_.”

“Duke,” Dick says, gently this time. Shifting closer properly. Hands swinging at his side but in the end, he doesn’t reach out. _Not yet_. Says, “None of us became who we are now in a day.” Duke glancing his way and Dick says, “Or a week, or a month. _Or years_ , okay?” Waiting for Duke to glance up properly. Then when he doesn’t, ducks down to meet his quiet expression head-on.

“And I mean that in the most literal sense.” Lips quirking a little. Says, only dry in humour, “You _do_ realize Jason tried to murder us?” Scoffing a laugh through his nose when Duke huffs, rolling his eyes. Arms crossing, shifts to stand a little straighter.

Dick mirroring him. Duke _still_ rolling his eyes when he says, “You can’t just throw _Jason_ out every time someone accuses you guys of being too _textbook_.”

“Maybe,” Dick says, before losing his smile. Stares back, says, eyes serious, “But it’s not just Jason.” Handling Duke’s unimpressed gaze easily. Watching his eyebrows quirk, eyes rolling to stare at Dick.

Dick gesturing minutely, hand swinging at his side. Says, “He might be the most _violent_ example, but he is _not_ the only.” Says lieu of dragging anything up, “We’ve all been where you are Duke, _every one of us._ ” Drifting on the balls of his feet. Holding Duke’s gaze. “Even me, even _Bruce_. Hell, _Alfred_ probably had his moment.” Which is _weird_ to think about.

Focuses on Duke, saying, “Maybe we’ve _always_ had the power to be inspiring.” Which Dick _believes_ , it wasn’t _Robin_ that made Jason or Tim or _Damian_ worth following. Spoiler didn’t give _Steph_ the ability to command the room. Orphan might’ve shaped Cass, but she was _always_ as strong and convictive, even without it. Dick would drop dead before saying _Batgirl_ made Barbara any more than who she already _was_.

 _Dick can see it_. He _knows_ , he remembers _Tim_ , with all his brilliance and cleverness and _loyalty_. He saw through _Damian_ , and he didn’t even have to _look_ hard with Jason, in the beginning.

He _knows_ —and maybe there is something about them that calls peoples attention. Because Dick wouldn’t have thought twice about following any of them. _But_ —

Looks at Duke. Saying, “Maybe you’re right.” Duke looking back at him, lips quirked in a frown. Dick saying, “But I’ve only watched them get _better_. And, not being arrogant—” _smirking_. “—but I only got better too.”

He looks at Duke, saying, “With _years_ , Duke.” Duke watching him and Dick gestures to him, firm, _convinced_. “You’re going to be _amazing_. You’re going to get _good_. And then you’re going to get better than _me_. And you’re going to get better than _Bruce_ , and _Tim_ , and _Jason_. And you’re going to inspire so many people—” pointing at him. “—because you already _have_. You already _are_.”

Duke shifting back on his feet, frowning, arms swinging. _Dick saying_ , “ _You are_ , Duke.” Because Dick knows these things, and he _saw_ it in Duke. Even before _everything_.

Bracing both hands on Duke’s shoulders. Pushing a little weight into them. Duke still frowning, looking uncertain deep within his eyes. “You haven’t noticed yet, and that’s okay because no one _does_ at first. But I _have_.” Duke’s shoulders sinking under his hands, eyes dropping to Dick’s shirt.

Dick staring at him hard, for a moment. Squeezing once before letting both hands drop. Watches, waiting for Duke to get his bearings and glance up again. Expression stark.

Dick waiting a moment more. Then, “Do you trust me?” Lightly, without any obligation.

Duke frowning harder. Says, “ _Yes_.” Then nothing else.

And Dick hums, frowning. Saying, “Then trust me on _this_.” Duke frowning back, arms crossing. Dick saying, firm, _convinced_ , “You’re _already_ good enough. And,” he adds, lips half a smirk. “Maybe it’s slipped your notice, but you _are_ one of us.”

Because Dick thinks Duke talks about _them_ way too much.

It should be _us_.

“Yea,” Duke says, half quiet. Still frowning, but more to himself. Peering at Dick under the harsh thoughtful set of his brows. “Okay.” Swallowing back anything else. Looks at Dick and says, “I _do_ trust you.” Like he wants to make sure Dick actually _realizes_ this time.

Dick’s lips curling up. Duke’s weight half shifting, watches him shove both hands in his pockets. “And, Dick?” Peering up. “ _Thanks_.”

Dick’s lips just curling higher. Smiles. Says with complete sincerity, “Any time.”

Duke huffing, eyes half rolling, but he seems to believe him—which is the only thing Dick really wanted to achieve. Watching Duke cross his arms, lips curling up too, like he kind of wants to muffle his grin but isn’t too bothered.

Dick’s smile outdoing him the entire way, which makes Duke more exasperated than anything. Dick hooking an arm around his shoulder with a laugh. Half dragging, half leading. Says, “C’mon, let's go do something not-broody. You’ve definitely used up your brooding for the week.” Cocks his head. Amending, “Next three days, at least.”

Duke snorting a laugh through his nose. Expression not changing at all—like if he pretends he didn’t laugh Dick won’t notice he finds him funny.

Dick just grinning a little wider.

 _Has definitely noticed_. Shakes his head, dragging him along more firmly.

Dick has definitely noticed, and can’t wait for Duke to notice _himself_.

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> I'm so sorry it's so short but I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for the prompt! :)


End file.
